1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wire storage products, and more particularly to fittings for securing wire storage products to surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wire storage product include shelving, storage bins, shoe racks, and the like. These products are made from a relatively heavy gauge wire that commonly is coated with a durable plastic material. Wire storage products are lightweight, inexpensive, durable, and easy to clean. Similarly designed products have also been constructed from other materials such as wood.
Wire storage products commonly are installed between wall surfaces and cabinet surfaces that are either parallel or perpendicular to one another. The wire storage products are installed with the aid of fittings that engage the products and which, in turn, are fastened to the surface by suitable fastening structure such as screws. These fittings typically are of an one piece, rigid construction.
Custom installations between surfaces that are not parallel or perpendicular to one another often require that the fitting engage the wire storage product at an irregular angle. These installations are difficult and time consuming to perform.